


На вершине мира

by NewBeginnings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: В любви и на войне все средства хороши.





	На вершине мира

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды соулмейтов на ФБ-2017, беты miyavi_ryu, Xenya-m, Mycroft Arthur Holmes.  
> Соулмейт!ау, где у каждого есть метка с первыми словами, которые соулмейт скажет при встрече.

— Ты прекрасна, — говорит Маккой, проводя пальцем вниз по щеке к округлым губам. Они приоткрываются, подушечки касается кончик языка. — Божественна.

От его пристального взгляда щеки заходятся румянцем, а сквозь нежную кожу под другой рукой чувствуется участившийся пульс. Маккой делает вдох: летний аромат волос и молодости пьянит и сводит с ума.

— Ты божественна, — повторяет он. — Тебя нужно боготворить, пока ты еще свежа.

Она упирается руками в его грудь и в притворном возмущении вопрошает:

— А когда буду не «свежа»?

— Двадцать — самый расцвет, — шепчет он, играя с кончиками волос, путая в них пальцы. — Но он скоро пройдет.

— Мне двадцать один, — гордо вздергивает носик, будто это достижение: дожила до двадцати одного, неужели.

— Расцвет скоро пройдет, — повторяет Маккой. Заводит несколько прядей за ухо. — Сейчас ты так хороша, — нашептывает, подаваясь вперед, прикусывает мочку уха, выдыхает так, что на коже появляются мурашки, и меняет тон, вкрадчиво продолжая: — Но скоро тебя начнет раздувать, залягут первые морщины, ты будешь красить волосы в погоне за модой, и они высохнут и истончатся, ты станешь слабой и ленивой, а потом одряхлеешь и иссохнешь, и будешь гнить в земле до конца вечности.

Она отшатывается, дернув плечом, но сбросить его руку ей так и не удается. Маккой усиливает хватку.

— Красоту нужно сохранить...

— Я думала... я думала, что... — она шепчет, сбиваясь, в ее глазах паника, а сердце колотит все так же быстро, но только не возбуждение тому причиной, — что ты — моя судьба, твои слова...

Он перехватывает ее запястье и прикладывается губами к метке.

— «Голубую перчатку не вы обронили? Девушка? Эй!» — прочитывает он со смехом. — Какой нелепый повод для встречи... какой банальный, простой, самый чудесный повод для встречи с родственной душой.

— Но... — ее взгляд падает на два коротких слова, чернеющих у него на ключице.

— «Не я», — цитирует Маккой и, улыбаясь, добавляет: — Не я твоя родственная душа. Как жаль, ведь ты так красива...

Она всхлипывает.

— Нужно сохранить эту красоту навсегда. Так ведь?

Сквозь нежную кожу чувствуется бешеный пульс.

Маккой снова разглядывает метку соулмейта на ее запястье.

Пульс стихает.

Маккой зовет:

— Джим? 

Дергается дверная ручка.

Кирк выходит из ванной так неторопливо, так спокойно, словно он ни минуты не сомневался.

— Понервничал? — спрашивает Маккой, улыбаясь. Кирк может носить сколько угодно масок, но Маккой всегда видит сквозь них того потерянного мальчишку, который пытается лгать ему в лицо и отрицать, что именно он следил за ним.

— Я знал, что ты справишься, — отвечает Джим небрежно. Он протягивает руку, Маккой сжимает ее и встает. Джим ведет его в соседнюю комнату, и они не оглядываются назад.

— Она была мила, — произносит Маккой.

Кирк скашивает на него глаза, и в них азарт.

— Она была дочерью Джекобсона. Всех, кто забывает свое место, ждет подобное. Ты хотя бы был нежен. — Он усмехается. — Меня даже проняло.

Маккой толкает его на диван, узкий и гораздо менее удобный, чем кровать, на которой остались следы жестокости их методов.

— Проняло? — Маккой опускается перед ним на колени. — Вот уж не думал, что такое возможно.

Джим расставляет ноги шире и запрокидывает голову, положив одну руку Маккою на затылок.

— Ты можешь очаровывать людей, если хочешь, — произносит он, охает, когда Маккой вбирает член наполовину, и добавляет — почему-то шепотом: — Хорошо, что не хочешь.

Говорить Маккой уже не может, так что вместо ответа пытается заставить самого Джима замолчать.

Джим стонет, впутывает пальцы в волосы и с силой давит. Маккой расслабляет горло.

Он знает: власть в руках у них обоих, и это не подчинение, а совместная партия за все и против всех.

Когда Джим доходит до пика, Маккой отстраняется и пускает в ход руку. Капли попадают на ключицу, пряча часть букв. Расслабленно выдыхая, Джим выдавливает смешок.

— «Не я», — озвучивает он. — Такая удобная метка дает много возможностей.

Маккой облизывает губы и поднимается.

— Ты даешь много возможностей, — говорит он, дотрагиваясь до подбородка Джима и поворачивая его голову к себе.

На губах Джима возникает усмешка — хитрая, почти оскал, так он улыбается, когда хочет, чтобы у собеседника волосы встали дыбом на загривке.

Маккой все еще видит такого же решительного и целеустремленного, но перепуганного паренька из подворотни, который спрашивает, не Маккой ли предназначен ему судьбой.

— Не я, — говорит Джим и делает жест в сторону перегородки, за которой стоит огромная кровать, которую украшает отпечаток следующего его шага в борьбе за власть. — Мы сами находим эти возможности и добиваемся поставленных целей.

Маккой целует его и чувствует вкус крови на губах.


End file.
